Por algo mais valioso
by Ayam692001
Summary: Depois de decadas a demostrar uma extraordinaria coragem de viver... estarão prontos para abdicar da vida por algo mais valioso? -É a minha primeira vez a postar embora não seja de lonje a primeira vez que escrevo... sejam meigos, please?-


**Disclaimer:** Todas as personagens aqui intervenientes (ou quase) pertencem ao mangaka Kohta Hirano. Não estou a tentar ganhar dinheiro com isto, foi apenas parte da prenda de aniversario da minha irmã (que de resto é uma das fãns de Hellsing mais dedicada que conheço).

**Dedicado a:** MissHellsing/Sofia F.

**Nota da autora:** Não consegui enquadrar isto nalgum tempo especifico... diria que se passa depois da grande guerra (quem leu os últimos volumes saberá do que falo) mas como não sei bem que estava vivo ou morto e precisava destas personagens de qualquer forma, não prestei muita atenção. Pode ser considerado ligeiramente AU. Criticas constructivas são aceites, assim como palavras de encorajamento! Se decidirem simplesmente dizer-me que odiaram, sem enumerar motivos validos... espero que tenham consciência de que não quero saber.

--

_"Alucard"_O chamamento era cada vez mais desesperado...

_"Alucard..."_A pesada porta de ébano já ameaçava ceder á força incessante dos invasores...

_"Ajuda-nos"_O sussurro não foi menos urgente do que os anteriores... apenas mais baixo.

_"**SIR**!"_Surgido de uma entrada lateral, afogueado e corado da corridaWalter colocou-se diante daquela que ele ainda considerava como mestra, protegendo o mais precioso tesouro dos Hellsing mesmo a tempo de bloquear uma grande cómoda que até então bloqueava a porta e que por fim não resistira ao impulso do outro lado.

_"Walter, traidor! A tua presença não é necessária! Retira-te!"_O tom autoritário na sua voz desfalecia com cada pancada sonora que se fazia ouvir. _"Perdemos tudo o que várias gerações da familía se esforçaram por construir... se não fui digna da confiança que me depositaram todo este tempo pelo menos morrerei com honra, não deixarei que me destruam a ultima réstia de pureza..."_mas insolentemente o jovem não se deixou intimidar pelas palavras da mulher e interrompendo-a disse.

_"Não é pela família que faço isto... por todos os anos que fui o seu pai e a sua mãe, pela lealdade e carinho que sempre lhe demonstrei e por todos os sorrisos seus que recebi sem merecer... deixe-me proteger esta família que tanto ama com a minha própria vida! Com estes olhos vi a sua alegria de viver escoar-se como lágrimas pelo seu rosto...deixe que este seja o meu derradeiro pedido de perdão, por tudo o que a fiz sofrer, neste momento a honra pessoal deveria ser a ultima das nossas preocupações!"_

Como que rapidamente resignada a mulher de aço tornou-se, curvada sobre si própria, para a parede recusando-se a enfrentar o que se avizinhava...

_"Porque é que ele não veio?"_Segredou para o canto na sua frente. Um dos lados da porta cedeue Walter, que o segurara até então, com a mesma dedicação que sempre lhe demonstrara, embateu violentamente contra o chão levantando-se de seguida, cambaleante mas decidido a não desistir.

_"Um vampiro tem também as suas limitações Sir... tenho a certeza de que ele já cá estaria se pudesse..."_A voz dele estava cada vez mais débil, numa situação normal não estaria ainda em pé mas ainda assim mantinha-se.

O silencio instalou-se e apenas se ouviam os risos trocistas dos invasores que avançavam agora pela abertura forçada na entrada do pequeno quarto.

Sem que mais nenhuma palavra fosse proferida ela suportou o som do seu já fraco protector ao definhar... eles eram demasiados e estavam convencidos que venceriam, nada os íria parar... um grito agudo ecoou pela casa vazia de almas enquanto o pequeno anjo da morte era possuído e quebrado uma, e outra, e outra vez sem ter a mais escaça oportunidade de defesa... por ultimo apenas se ouvia a respiração ofegante deWalter o brilho dos seus olhos esmorecía, atirado para um canto... a vida ía-se com o sangue que lhe escorria por todas as feridas... não havia hipótese. As ultimas palavras que foi capaz de arrancar do fundo da sua garganta forçaram a um silencio quase respeitoso... _"A ultima esperança dos Hellsing..."_mas não conseguiu terminar e olhando por cima do ombro Integra apenas encarou o olhar vítreo e lacrimejante daquele que um dia fora tudo para uma jovem senhora de 14 anos.

Não encarou os atacantes uma única vez deixando que estes se servissem do seu corpo sem nunca a olharem no rosto... nos olhos... uma dor dilacerante percorreu-a ao sentir-se ser trespaçada pelos membros mortos e apodrecidos... O fim veio rápido, certamente temiam que ela resistisse ou que algo, talvez divino, se interpusesse entre eles e a vitoria que á tanto desejavam. Ela agradeceu por isso! Já não se importava com o facto de Alucard não ter vindo, havia-o perdoado assim que eles a deixaram a morrer sozinha no pequeno e húmido quarto... quando os ouviu atravessar os portões da lendária moradia dos Hellsing permitiu-se a um pensamento que por si iluminou toda a Londres em plena noite... _'A ultima esperança dos Hellsing, Walter...'_olhou para os seus braços com um raro sorriso de sinceridade nos lábios _'Vive!'_.

Escaços segundos depois entrou alarmado pelo rasto de pensamento que captara, o senhor da casa, na sua armadura brilhante, banhado no sangue, símbolo da sua vingança. O coração que há muito julgara morto batia freneticamente contra o peito e uma dor mais pesada que a solidão esmagou as suas esperanças ao ver aquela que amava quase desmembrada no chão duro.

Avaçou lentamente por entre o sangue e a madeira partida detendo-se por momentos para afagar a cabeça do pequenoWalter. _"Foste bravo anjo da morte... descança em paz!"_Fechou-lhe os olhos cuidadosamente e encaminhou-se para aquilo que certamente sería o seu fim... depois de tanto tempo o que temía aconteceu... perdeu novamente a mulher que amava e com ela a pouca humanidade que alguma vez possuíra.

Ao chegar junto do corpo rígido e frio viu os braços desta moverem-se lentamente e uma esperança irrealizável iluminou-lhe o rosto cansado. No entanto ao aproximar-se do corpo deteve-se, pois o que viu evocou em si algo que jamais pensara vir a sentir... Escondida entre os tecidos ensanguentados e rasgados estava uma frágil criança, com apenas meses, inegavelmente sua, que lutava por se libertar do peso da mulher corajosa que dera a vida para a defender. Ajudou a criança a libertar-se e pegou-lhe com um sorriso resignado que se desenhava no seu rosto imortal. Olhoupara Walter para lhe agradecer mas apenas foi capaz de fazer uma leve reverencia com a cabeça. Tornou o seu rosto para o corpo vazio que jazia na sua frente enquanto a criança se debatia por uma posição mais confortável no seu aperto inumanamente carinhoso.

_"Fica descançada, meu amor... Farei com que viva!"_E, dito isto, retirou-se pelas sombras em silencio deixando ecoar as ultimas palavra que aquelas paredes jamais ouviriam _'Por algo mais valioso do que a honra, a família e a vida... Farei com que viva!'_

22-01-2008

Kisses Kisses Kisses

Ayame/Sandra


End file.
